The Match in the Maker
by Oliviet
Summary: When match . com matches two people, they base it off of compatibility. When Booth and Brennan are matched unknowingly new sparks fly as they open up more of their lives than either thought was possible. Bones type sequel to Match Please R&R.


**AN: So last summer, my big project was Match, the SVU version of this story. I had so much fun writing it and it received such a huge response, that I decided to make a Bones version of the story. These characters are just as fun to play with. :) If not more… Enjoy!**

"I don't know about this."

"Come on, Bren, you've used online dating before," Angela stated.

"And that didn't end up well."

"It's not like he was actually the guy who was trying to kill you."

"I wasn't referring to that."

"Well it doesn't matter. You used some second rate dating service, anyway. _This _is Match . com. It's known for finding perfect matches."

Brennan sighed as she stared at the screen in front of her.

"I don't believe in what you call 'soul mates,' Angela, and you know it."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult? I didn't say anything about soul mates first of all. And secondly, you work too much and need to find yourself a man. This is the easiest way."

"I beg to differ."

"Move over," Angela ordered, forcing Brennan away from her screen. She began typing. "What do you want your username to be?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Seriously?"

Brennan stared at her blankly.

"What do you want your _codename_ to be?" Angela rephrased. "It's a confidentiality thing."

"You're the creative one," Brennan mumbled.

"Hmm… Forensic_Babe," Angela said aloud as she typed.

"Babe?" Brennan repeated. "I find that term degrading."

"Too late. It's already set," Angela smiled.

Brennan groaned glancing at the profile Angela had made her.

"So now what happens?" she asked cautiously.

Angela smiled. "We wait for the website people to find you your perfect match."

"Back to the soul mates thing again."

"Bren…"

"Plato believed that when Zeus created man, he had four arms, four legs, and two heads. But Zeus later feared that this would make man too powerful, so he divided everyone in half. Soul mates are literally everyone's other half."

"Do you believe that?"

"If I did, I would believe in soul mates, which I don't."

"Sweetie, you don't have to marry whoever the site matches you with. I just think it's time that you start dating again, especially someone other than your partner's boss."

"Ange, I –"

"Just give it a try. For me?"

"Fine. I'll give it a month."

"That's all I ask," Angela smiled, hugging her. "And hey, that's just in time for the holidays. Maybe you'll have someone _other _than Booth to kiss under the mistletoe this year…"

(Insert line break here)

"Are you sure about this?"

"Think about it Seeley…when was the last time you got laid?"

"Jared…" Booth warned.

"Exactly," the younger Booth laughed. "Internet dating is your last hope."

"It is not."

"Face it bro, the only woman you have time for anymore is that hot partner of yours. Who, by the way, you need to get over."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Man, you haven't been the same since that coma dream of yours, and you know it."

Booth tensed up at the thought. They had been married in that dream, and were very much in love.

"I'm over that."

"Maybe you're over the dream, but you're not over _her_."

It was true; he wasn't. He had all of his memories and personality traits back. Everything was as it had been before the operation. Everything, that is, except for his feelings for her; they remained to be stronger than ever.

"You need to fall for someone else, Seeley. Match . com can help you with that."

"I can't 'fall' for anyone else."

"At least you admit it," Jared sighed.

"Jared, you just don't understand. That dream may not have been real, but my feelings for her are."

"Not according to that psychiatrist of yours. What's his name? Sours?"

"Sweets. And his pretty pictures don't mean anything to me."

"That's because you don't have a doctorate."

"Neither do you," the older Booth mumbled.

"My point is that you weren't in love with her before you had that dream…"

"You don't know that! I've always cared about her. I've risked _my life_ for her."

"She's your partner. It's your _job_ to have her back. It doesn't mean you love her."

Booth felt his hands curl into fists.

"It is not my _job_ to protect her. She's the one who voluntarily put herself in the field. She could just stay in the lab for all I care."

"But you _do_ care, Seeley, and that's exactly my point. You and her… it's never going to happen. So just suck it up and join the damn website. There has to be _someone_ out there for you."

"Gee thanks."

"You know what? I'll sign you up myself."

"No, Jared…"

Jared had already started to enter account information on to the site.

"Now for a username," he mumbled, sizing up his older brother. "Hmm…Secret Agent Man?"

"No."

"You're in luck, that one's already taken. How about Mr. Tough Guy?"

"I'd rather be Secret Agent Man," Seeley muttered.

"Account created," Jared announced.

"Mr. Tough Guy? Seriously?"

"Seriously. Have fun, bro. Make smart choices."

Jared rushed out of his brother's office, before Seeley had a chance to object.

(Insert line break here)

"Bones! I have a new case for you," Seeley Booth called as he entered the Jeffersonian's lab.

He was greeted by her boss, and his former flame, Camille Saroyan.

"She's in her office, Seeley," Cam told him, as she passed.

"Thanks Camille!" he yelled after her.

"Don't call me Camille!" she yelled back.

"Don't call me Seeley!"

Booth chuckled to himself about how that particular argument never got old as he entered Brennan's office.

"What you up to, Bones?" he asked.

"Nothing," she responded a little too quickly.

"Right…Anyway new body for you. Suit up."

"Where at?" Brennan asked, booting off her computer.

"The same stretch of woods where we had that whole _Blair Witch Project_ case a couple of years ago."

"Is this one supposedly haunted as well?"

"Umm, not that I know of, but I doubt it."

"Good. Let's go check it out."

**AN: Peace. Love. Review. :)**


End file.
